


Цветок в пустыне

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Ты герой.- Я чудовище"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Цветок в пустыне

Они появляются ближе к вечеру, когда в воздухе пляшет, золотясь, мелкая пыль. Первым их замечает чуткий Гуэйра: резко поворачивает лохматую голову, тянет носом, щурится, - и Лио тут же поднимается на ноги, благодарно треплет вихрастую рыжую макушку, всматриваясь в идеально ровную линию горизонта.  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы мелких отправили в укрытие первыми, - кивает понятливый Мейс. – Мы следом за ними или примем гостей?  
\- Примем.  
Лио стискивает кулаки, чувствуя, как в центре обеих ладоней начинает щекотно скрестись огонь.  
К моменту, когда на горизонте становится четко видна темная точка, они уже готовы к вторжению.  
\- Перехват, - коротко бросает Лио, переплавляя ярость на скорость, и ему не надо оглядываться, чтобы знать: его генералы следуют за ним.  
Последуют в любое пекло.  
Мотоциклы ревут, и приходится напрячь голос, перекрикивая шум:  
\- Это пожарная машина?  
\- Совсем охренели, уроды! – басит Гуэйра под боком и дает по газам.  
Что-то не так.  
\- Стой! – орет Мейс, и Лио вторит его крику.  
Они догоняют затормозившего Гуэйру и глушат моторы.  
Ждут.  
Ждут.  
Сияет бликами на солнце ярко-красная крыша, мощные колеса месят пыль.  
Из окна высовывается изодранный в лоскуты белый флаг на длинной палке.  
\- Да они издеваются, - цедит Мейс, нетерпеливо постукивая по земле ногой.  
Лио делает глубокий вдох – и мотоцикл окутывает высокое пламя.  
Через мгновение такое же бьет струей из окон пожарной машины.  
\- Угнали! – Гуэйра подскакивает на месте от радости и хохочет, запрокинув голову. – Молодцы, молодцы, угнали!  
Что-то не так.  
\- Едем к ним. К поселку не подпускать.  
Они выжимают газ синхронным, отточенным до автоматизма движением. Машина становится все ближе, Лио различает в окне машущих руками Тео и Софию. Это хорошо. Их мама обрадуется.  
Человека за рулем он не знает.  
\- Остановить. Осторожно.  
Гуэйра и Мейс ускоряются и, поравнявшись с машиной, берут в кольцо, сужая круги, пока та не останавливается, с грохотом распахнув все двери. Наружу высыпает целая толпа: вот Андерсоны, они попались в прошлом месяце, вот муж Марии, которого не видели с лета, вот близнецы, пришедшие из Миннеаполиса – Лио, к своему стыду, так и не научился их до сих пор различать.  
Гуэйра и Мейс продолжают держать оборону, дожидаясь приказа, и Лио слезает с мотоцикла, проходит сквозь огонь, отвечая на радостные вопли и объятия, быстро заглядывает внутрь кузова и, только убедившись, что там нет засады, высовывается и взмахом ладони останавливает генералов.  
\- Сбежали!  
\- Боже мой, не думал, что вернусь!  
\- А в тюрьме было страшно!  
\- А мама ждет?  
\- Босс. – Гуэйра осторожно дергает за рукав, и Лио, не прекращая ласково улыбаться, поворачивается к нему всем напряженным до предела телом. – Он говорит – освобождайте транспорт, обратно поедет.  
\- Кто? Куда?  
Гуэйра пожимает плечами. На лице непривычная растерянность.  
Мейс подходит к ним, приобнимая весело скачущего у ног ребенка.  
\- Не хочет разговаривать, - добавляет он негромко. – Не знаю, кто такой. Никогда не видел. Наши говорят, Опаленный. Ужасно сильный. Пробил перекрытия тюрьмы на два этажа, собрал всех, добрался на бронелете до пещеры – ему наши подсказали, - а дальше раздобыл где-то машину и сюда привез. Сказал только, торчать тут не намерен, сразу обратно.  
\- Наши в тюрьме еще остались?  
\- Вроде нет.  
\- Хорошо. Пригоните грузовик. Не стоит злоупотреблять чужой добротой. Я сейчас.  
\- Босс, ты осторожней!  
Лио кивает, медленно обходя кабину.  
\- Привет. - Он кладет пальцы на приоткрытую дверь пассажирского. – Я присяду? На минутку. Не будем тебя задерживать.   
Он не видит чужого склоненного лица – только спутанные синие волосы и пальцы, крепко сжимающие руль. Лио смотрит на побелевшие костяшки пару секунд и запрыгивает внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
\- Я тебя не приглашал.  
\- Я знаю. Извини. - Лио скользит взглядом по голому торсу, покрытому кровоподтеками – наверное, сильно досталось, обычно пламя справляется с такими за день, особенно, если Опаленный так силен, как утверждают ребята.  
\- Это ничего. Все скоро заживет, - обещает он. – Пламя лечит. Ну, ты же знаешь.  
\- Не знаю, - хрипит человек за рулем и наконец поднимает на него глаза – огромные, такие же ярко-синие, как и волосы.  
В них боль. Страх. Ярость.  
Все очень хорошо знакомое.  
\- Я не знаю, - повторяет он и бьет раскрытой ладонью по приборной панели. – Я не знаю, как вы с этим живете! Я не хотел! Я не просил!  
Ого, думает Лио. Недавно пробудился – и разнес полтюрьмы. Парень и вправду силен. Нельзя отпускать его так просто.  
Нельзя отпускать его в таком состоянии, поправляет он себя, устыдившись почти до удушья. Человеку плохо. Человеку надо помочь. Решит он помочь им в ответ или нет – сейчас не важно.  
\- Меня зовут Лио. Лио Фотиа. – Он протягивает руку, и незнакомец отворачивается, уставившись куда-то перед собой. – Огромное тебе спасибо. Ты спас столько наших. Ты герой.  
\- Я чудовище, - хрипит тот, снова стискивая руки на руле. Кожаная обмотка скрипит. – Я должен тушить пожары, а не разжигать. Это неправильно! Ненавижу!..  
Лио только сейчас замечает на парне потрепанные штаны пожарной униформы.  
Вот как.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - торопится объяснить он. – Пламя внутри нас – живое. Ему иногда нужен выход. Можно отпустить его вдали от людей, никого не тревожа. Не раня. Ты кого-нибудь ранил?   
\- Не успел. – Парень облизывает губы. – Меня сразу… сразу забрали.   
\- Когда это было?  
\- Два дня назад. Мы тушили пожар, который устроили ваши…  
\- Наши.  
\- Ваши, - упрямо повторяет тот. – Повязали их. Двух парней и девчонку. Сдали Вулкану. А тот…  
\- Как тебя зовут? – снова осторожно пытается Лио.  
\- Гало, - выдыхает тот сорвано. – Гало Тимос. Самый огненный пожарный Промеполиса.  
\- Вулкан их избил?  
\- Он…  
Гало стискивает зубы. Его трясет.  
\- Никто такого не заслуживает, - шепчет он. – Никто. Вы же люди…  
\- Мы – люди. Мы, Гало. Я понимаю, тебе сейчас очень тяжело. Больно. – Лио медленно накрывает ладонь Гало своей. - Но мы справимся…  
\- Да что ты понимаешь? – Гало отталкивает его с такой силой, что Лио впечатывается спиной в стекло.  
Пламя начинает плясать на крепких кулаках, злой огонь делает глаза из синих багровыми, и Лио выпрямляется, говорит, не повышая голоса:  
\- Дети рядом. Хочешь сорваться – отойдем.  
Гало берет себя в руки так же быстро, как вспыхивает. Поникает, зажав ладони между колен, горбится.  
\- Что ты знаешь о боли?  
\- Много. Я вижу, тебя сильно били. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Он бил.  
\- Вулкан?  
Гало качает головой.  
\- Он… В лабораториях… Прямо перед всеми…  
Его губы дрожат.  
Лио прекрасно понимает, о ком тот говорит. Он делает глубокий вдох – и крепко обнимает закаменевшие широкие плечи.  
\- Он чудовище, - тихо отвечает он. – Крэй Форсайт – чудовище. Не ты. Он. Он…  
\- Он меня вырастил, - глухо произносит Гало, и Лио молится всем богам только об одном: чтобы ему хватило сейчас сил держать Гало в руках так крепко и так долго, как тому необходимо. – Он меня спас. Из пожара, - сбивчиво шепчет тот. – Я ему жизнью обязан. Я думал – буду тоже спасать людей, он мной будет гордиться! Я ведь даже не сопротивлялся, когда меня накрыло! Сам попросил – везите сразу к нему! Я считал – он поможет! Придумает для меня работу! Разрешит остаться в пожарке, просто я смогу теперь нырять в самое пекло, мне же не страшно! А он – в живот…  
\- Ты спас очень много людей сегодня, Гало.  
Лио кусает губы, впервые в жизни не в силах подобрать нужные, верные слова, утешить дрожащего в объятиях немыслимо сильного человека, которому не хватает силы, чтобы самого себя простить.  
\- Ты очень храбрый. Я тобой горжусь. Мы все тобой гордимся. Ты не один. Гало, пожалуйста, поверь – ты не один. Я… я с тобой.  
Гало глухо всхлипывает и утирает распухший нос.  
\- Надо в город. – Он поспешно отворачивается, отирая лицо. – Айна меня убьет, если машину не верну. И Игнис. Что я, совсем дурак какой? Конечно, я понимаю, это он разрешил взять…  
\- Расскажешь про них?  
Гало пожимает плечами.  
\- Может быть. Не знаю. Вылезай. Я поеду.  
\- Я с тобой.  
\- Да понял я! – отрезает он и сопит, пряча покрасневшее лицо.  
Лио с удовольствием рассматривает голый торс, на котором даже за такой короткий срок стало меньше следов. Надо научить Гало гореть, восстанавливая силы. Обязательно. Лио просто поглядит еще немного…  
\- Ты не понял, - вздыхает он, щелкая ремнем безопасности. – Я с тобой.   
\- И без тебя справлюсь!  
\- Вот и посмотрю, как справишься.  
\- Ты меня даже не знаешь!  
\- Я знаю Крэя Форсайта.  
\- Я тож…  
Гало давится словами и снова закусывает губу.  
Лио, наплевав на все соображения безопасности, вновь кладет пальцы на его ладонь, и – чудное дело – на этот раз Гало не отталкивает.  
\- Ладно, - бросает он после паузы и издает короткий вздох. – А пожрать у вас найдется?  
\- Конечно. - Лио усмехается и косится за окно, где стоят над кладбищем окурков Мейс и Гуэйра. Он кивает, и те заметно расслабляются.  
Лио резко разворачивается, услышав стук в окно водителя.  
\- Чего вам? – Гало опускает стекло и недовольно – слишком недовольно, чтобы Лио на это купился, - смотрит на толпящихся у машины детей.  
\- Покажи швабру!  
\- Швабру покажи!  
\- Это не швабра! – багровеет Гало и проворно выбирается из кабины. – Сколько раз говорить – это матой!  
\- Швабра! Совсем как та, белая, в кузове!  
\- Это не кузов!  
\- Покажи!  
\- Покажи, - кротко просит вылезший следом Лио.  
Гало осекается, воинственно скрещивает руки на груди и фыркает:  
\- Вот еще.  
\- Ты их герой, - мягко укоряет Лио.  
Гало снова краснеет и чешет в затылке.  
\- Да я даже не помню, как его сделал, - бормочет он. – Как-то само…  
\- Пламя тебя чувствует. А ты – его. Просто прислушайся.  
Гало выдыхает и закрывает глаза.  
\- Ни хрена не слышу, - твердит он сердито и устало. – Совсем ни…  
\- Ты сможешь.  
Гало облизывает губы, и, завороженный этим простым движением, Лио упускает момент, когда с широких ладоней начинает струиться пронзительно-синее пламя с тонкими желтыми и красными сполохами.  
Гало медленно поднимает руки, вытягивает их над головой – и в его ладонях вырастает до самого неба тонкий меч, раскрывающийся на конце огненным цветком.  
Вот как. То был не флаг.  
\- Это матой, - говорит Гало, открывая глаза и глядя прямо на него, взмахивает рукой, и Лио захлестывает детский, ошеломительный, давно забытый восторг.  
Он так привык к собственному огню, что перестал замечать, насколько тот вообще бывает красив.  
Лио улыбается. Вокруг скачут дети, где-то за спиной восхищенно матерится Гуэйра, присвистывает Мейс. Золотая пыль пляшет в воздухе.   
Губы Гало, дрогнув, растягиваются в ответной улыбке.  
Она – как и пламя – очень красивая.


End file.
